List of Anno Domini Weapons
This page lists all of the common weaponry used by all factions within the Anno Domini series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. GN Technology GN Beam Guns ;GN Beam Rifle :A standard GN particle beam weapon for general purpose usage. As technology progresses, has become integrated in other weapons and combos.They are standard armaments of many GN-mobile suits in A.D. 2300s. ;GN Cannon :Used on mostly heavy assault mobile suits and some battleships, GN Cannons are very powerful beam weapons that can easily destroy scores of opposing units in one shot; while the beam is powerful, a similar blast of a sufficient diameter can used to deflect and/or neutralize the assault. GN Cannons can come in many different shapes & sizes and are usaully used either being mounted''(Harute, Virtue, GN-X II, Seravee)'' or handheld''(Arios GNHW/M, Nadleeh, Seraphim)'' depending on the specific model. ;GN Pistol :Used by the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and its successors GN-006 Cherudim Gundam and GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, the GN Pistols are used for short-to-mid range firing. The pistols are weaker than a standard beam rifle but have rapid fire capabilities. Newer generation pistols have secondary functions to double as a hatchet/axe. ;GN Submachine Gun :Functions similar to a modern sub-machine gun, it trades in attack power in order to obtain rapid firing ability.HG 1/144 GN-003 Gundam Kyrios model kit manual ;GN Beam Machinegun :Similar to a standard machine gun, uses rapid fire capabilities as GN Machineguns. GN Beam Saber As of 2307, Beam equipment in the Anno Domini continuity is still in the process of being developed by most military powers as a 2nd generation mobile suit armament. Celestial Being's Gundams are the first series of units to actually employ them on the battlefield. The sabers function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments.HG 1/144 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual The blade sizes of beam sabers are also contant to one size for Celestial Being's units in 2307,however the 2312 saber models possess the ability vary their beam saber size depending on the needs of the situation. GN Blades ;GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. Used only as a last resort in close combat. ;GN Lance :Used only with the GNX-609T GN-XIII and the Advanced GN-X (Proto GN Lance), the weapon is similar to the old medieval weapon used by knights of the Middle Ages. It can only be used as a jousting weapon but is also armed with four independent GN Beam Guns for rapid fire capabilities. It is designed to penetrate GN FIelds. ;GN Sword :The physical alternative to GN Beam Sabers. The blade is made of E-Carbon, giving it tremendous cutting power. Most GN Blades are coated with a GN Field on the surface to increase it's sharpness.300 Years Later sourcebook this only giving the blades even greater cutting ability, but they can also negate any GN Field. One disadvantage they possess compared is that the blades can be destroyed or wear out from disrepair. :More types of physical GN swords were created in the future. Celestial Being uses the same material GN Condensers are made from.HG 1/144 GN-0000+GNR-010 Trans-Am Raiser These deal great damage by converting GN Particles into intense heat to help melt enemy armor. A different version of a more advanced GN physical swords was also created by the Earth Sphere Federation Army for Susanowo that involves beam generation near the solid edges to improve it's cutting ability.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook GN Hammer A new weapon developed by Sherilyn Hyde. It is a wire guided ball with spikes at the end to deliver a greater strike on enemy units. Used only by GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and its variants. GN Missiles GN Missiles such as those used by Dynames and Cherudim are small, self contained GN weapon systems. Each missile contains an electronics package to handle targeting and telemetry, a propulsion system, and a small GN Condenser. Particles provided by the Condenser coat the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative abilities. The missile's entire payload of GN Particles are only released once the missile has entered the target. Once the particles penetrated inside (the targets own armor serves to contain and amply the destructive power of the warhead), the particles warps the surface and explode, destroying the enemy within. GN Missiles are among the remaining armaments available to to the Meisters when the CB Gundams are battling in an anti-beam field (as the Gundams beam weaponry are neutralized). ;GN Micro Missiles :Smaller and more compact versions of standard GN missiles. Despite it's smaller size, it's effectiveness is the same as a normal GN Missile due to improved compression technology.1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Seen only on the GNR-010 0 Raiser and GNR-101A GN Archer. GN Shield A physical shield that is used for defensive purposes. It is used similar to how a modern day shield would be used. All shields in the Anno Domini era are made of E-Carbon and are durable enough to withstand most attacks. In conjunction to this, the GN based shields themselves are infused with a (invisible) GN Field on surface to strengthen it.HG 1/144 0 Gundam Type ACD manual The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon. Though primarily used for defensive tactics, some shields with sharp edges such as 00 Gundam and Exia's can be used as an offensive weapon as a last resort if needed. The ESF Army's GN-X series also utilizes GN Shields, However their GN Shields also seem to combine Defense Rod technology with that of GN Fields and was often seen utilized by GNX-609T GN-XIIIs in 2312. Similiar to the Union Flag's ability to generate a plasma field the defense rod mounted in a GN Shield can project a small, circular GN Field when in used. These GN Field-deploying shields could even defend against even beams fired from Gundams for a short time. GN Composite Armor A defense mechanism used by GN Particle mobile suits. It functions by applying GN Field in small empty spaces underneath the mobile suit's armor, which greatly strengthens the armor. It was originally experimented on GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and became standard installation for Celestial Being's mobile suits starting with GN-001 Gundam Exia.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No. 4: Gundam Plutone GN Vulcan These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN FangsGundam 00 Season 1 Episode 20 "Blade of Revolution and missiles. GN Laser These weapons are heavy artillery GN weapons mounted on the Celestial Being with a variety of different classes and power ratings types in existence.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook Specifics about the differences between this and a standard GN Particle beam weapon (that is more common in mobile weapons) in terms of functionality is unknown although it can be inferred that the actual fired beams are not lasers due to them not moving at the speed of light. What the "Laser" in the name is supposed to mean exactly is not known although it can guessed that it either relates to the usage of lasers in the utilisation of this specific weapon-type or simply as a name to imply some sort of symbolism. Conventional Weaponry Carbon Blade Exclusive to the Tieren series of mobile suits, the carbon blade is a large trapezoid shaped blade made of pure E-Carbon. Since the cutting part is on the front end of the blade, it is primarily useful for punching attacks. Its performance in battle is inferior to that of a sonic blade. Defense Rod Defense rods are a mix of active and passive defenses. Unlike a GN Shield or GN Field, protection comes from the physical properties of rod itself. E-Carbon is typically chosen for its exceptional durability. Development of variable mobile suits with flight capable configurations resulted in a reevaluation of how mobile suits were designed. Unlike the HRL's Anf, the AEU's Hellion and Union's Realdo both needed to be as light weight as possible. Even neglecting the aerodynamic concerns the sheer mass of any shield both big enough and thick enough to be useful was prohibitive. The solution could be found in a study of the martial arts. Practitioners would spin a bo staff to block incoming projectiles. Mobile suit engineers did the same with the defense rod. Rotating the defense rod at high speeds create a nearly impenetrable disk of E-Carbon. It should be noted that in 2312 a defense rod was capable of stopping at least one beam strike from a GN DriveT-powered MS of the A-LAWS. SVMS-01 Union Flag and its descendant also has ability to generate plasma field with its defense rod. Although never use as shield in the series, SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag" has pair of defense rod on its waist to function as stabilizers. The GN Shields also seem to combine Defense Rod technology with that of GN Fields and was often seen utilized by GNX-609T GN-XIIIs in 2312. Similiar to the Union Flag's ability to generate a plasma field the defense rod mounted in a GN Shield can project a small, circular GN Field when in use. These 'GN Defense Rod Shields' could stop a beam fired from Gundams for a short time however against heavy armed units like the 00 Raiser and Seravee Gundam the GN Fields were useless. Linear Cannon Linear riles were the standard anti-mobile suit weapon of the Union and AEU prior to the introduction beam weapons. While they are still kinetic weapons, they are very different from the chemically powered weapons of the HRL. Rather than using the combustion of a fuel source to propel the bullet, a linear rifle, or rail gun uses electricity and magnetic fields. Instead of a tubular barrel, the rail gun has two conductive rails, parallel to each other. A voltage is applied across the two rails and the projectile is accelerated into the breech as the rails drag it. The projectile forms a conductive path between the two rails and electricity flows from one to the other. A resulting magnetic field tries to separate the two rails but weapon's receiver secures them in place. Unable to spread the rails, the Lorentz Force acts upon the projectile, pushing it out the muzzle of the weapon at great speeds. The projectile must already be in motion before it enters the rails or it will simply fuse in place.Power Labs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rail_gun Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) A vibroblade, also known as a sonic blade, is a hand-carried weapon. The blade vibrated at a very high frequency to increase its cutting ability. While having very little visible movement the vibroblade is actually striking the target thousands, perhaps millions of times per second. Each strike, chips away a bit more armor. This happens so fast that the blade appears to "slice" through armor. some solid blades come in a dagger like form while some others can be mounted on rifles. In addition the unit, when wielding the weapon, can focus plasma into a sword shape around the blade; the length of the blade changes depending on the power output. This focusing mechanism for the plasma is taken from technology which was produced during the process of beam saber development.HG 1/144 SVMS-01 Union Flag manual However, one weakness of the plasma sword is that it has difficulty cutting the armor of other conventional mobile suits. The Enact's version of this weapon has subharmonics in the audible range and a sound pressure in excess of 100 db. More than enough to cause pain to nearby observers and shatter glass. The sonic blade weapon concept are also used in other applications, examples include being mounted on MS rifles to even human handheld scaled versions. 200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Cannon This projectile weapon is commonly found mounted to the right forearm of the HRL's Tieren units. The smoothbore weapon fires a 200mm long, by 25mm discarding sabot round. Ammunition is stored in a large, external drum magazine. Much like main battle tanks of the 20th century, this weapon mounts a 12.7mm machine gun along side the main weapon. The basic cannon may be fitted with a pair of large E-Carbon heat sinks that run the length of the main barrel. Although primarily intended to help cool the weapon in the vacuum of space, the heat sinks are robust enough to double as bayonets for melee attacks. 30mm Machinegun This small caliber, rapid fire cannon is mounted on a wide variety of HRL mobile units. It is similar in function, though far less effective than a GN Vulcan. Anfs use in the Azadistan Civil War were observed using their turreted 30mm Cannons in an anti-personnel capacity to devastating effectGundam 00 Season 1 Episode 1 "Celestial Being". NGN Bazooka NGN Bazooka is an armament used by the Earth Sphere Federation Army in 2312 and 2314. The acronym "NGN" means "Non GN"HG 1/144 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F manual to indicate that it is not a GN based weapon. It is actually a missile launcher weapon that can be used to fire conventional missiles, but despite it's acronym also possess the ability to fire GN Missiles as an option if needed. Non-GN Laser The usage of laser weaponry without the involvement GN Particles. Mainly these are mounted on the newer Earth Sphere Federation shipsGundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook as well as the Memento Mori. The A-LAWS' prison facility that held Allelujah Haptism also seemed to mount weapons of these type on its four corner pillars. It also has seen experimental appearance in mobile weapons, namely on the AEU-09/LS AEU Enact Landstriker Package. The specific utilization/function of these weapons are not known other than they differ from beam weapons. In the case of the former 2 examples, their final beam can be inferred to be not to be a true laser because of them not moving at the speed of light. Thus the specific reason why they are deemed lasers is not known at this point, whether it somehow related to a function of how the weapon prepares itself for fire or whether it's just a symbolic name. References Category:Anno Domini Technology